Average Conformist
by Xlarc Tsens
Summary: Graduation at Namimori Middle School is met by the unexpected leaving of the Vongolas. Stranded in normalcy of civilian life, Kyoko reflects on the vacancy of the Vongola livelihoods. Warnings: OOC-ness, irregular updates, and a bit of AU-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: I was inspired by Angel Descendant's "Namesake" for the premise of this story. This author has delicious thoroughness with descriptions.

**Disclaimer**: As If I know enough Japanese to make the manga.

* * *

The rhythmic breeze of the winter awoke me with shivers. My thin blanket held no purpose in the face of this snowy morning. A sharp ring resonated beside. I had yet again woken up before the ringing of my alarm clock. Flakes of distress subconsciously made me turn toward the annotated calendar hanging listlessly against the wall.

"Graduation" gleamed in scarlet, neatly reminding me of just a few days before.

At dinner, Onii-chan was rambling on about his extreme training with Master PaoPao. He explicated on how it helped with mastering the technique Colonello-kun once showed him. Furthermore, he even digressed on how this technique is so powerful that the injuries he gained were proof of his success.

Plastered with amusement, I listened on only to find that he and Tsuna-kun and the others had scheduled a flight to Italy for a Sumo tournament. When he mentioned that this tournament would last for until I graduate from high school, my heart dropped.

In disparity, I inquired for Tsuna-kun on the following day. He was absent. Yammamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun only assured that he would be present at our graduation. By then, I had already figured that they were once again involved with the Mafisco. However, I was left with desperate insistence that this was simply a Sumo tournament. I simply smiled and attempted to put faith in their words.

At an urgent glance, my clock displayed the ten minutes spent on my recall. I hurriedly dress and descended to the dining room for breakfast. Onii-chan was already eating at an extreme pace and stating how much he looks forward to returning to Namimori Middle School again for my graduation.

The mentioning of graduation momentarily distracted me from breakfast. It was only when Onii-chan noticed that I smiled and continued at my attempt to gobble like him. Though very much unsuccessful at the gobbling, I promptly finished my meal and dashed out of the door.

I arrived to my homeroom, completely vacant of life. I initially concluded that my class had already left for the assembly. However, the class clock shouted out my terrible mistake, the alarm was not for school today, it was for my turn to take Maru-chan out for a walk. Calmingly I contemplated over whether to return home. I was immediately distracted by the vacancy of the classroom and idea of leaving Namimori Middle School.

Soft footsteps followed as I closed the door to reminiscent of the years I spent here. The door opened to reveal Tsuna-kun, his punctuality deserted me in shock. He stuttered out a flustered greeting as I hesitantly replied with equal friendliness. The clock stroked seven.

Inwardly, I sighed, as my conversation continued with Hana. The class was bustling with energy with the most being Gokudera-kun and his address to Tsuna-kun. Though filled with mixture of sadness and pride, the normalcy of the classroom felt everlasting. A fleeting naivety, but I smiled in reassurance that even without Onii-chan and the others, Hana still accompanies me.

Tsuna-kun's reply on the "Sumo tournament" continued to bother me as the assembly went on, so little of the graduation ceremony remained in my recollection. As the ceremony ended, a notable shout of extreme congratulation echoed throughout the gymnasium. The lucidity of Onii-chan's voice only resonated as reminder of our last day together.

I busted into soft sobs. My facade assured others of joy, but Tsuna-kun's apologetic gaze froze me in guilt. So disgusting, my conforming attitude disgusted me. As he attempted to approach me, I averted toward Haru-chan and raved of the new cake shop to visit for our monthly appreciation day.

For only a single moment, He stood in solitude, gazing against my cowardly back. He was, again, enveloped by the livelihood of his famiglia. Haru-chan, too, ran up for a greeting. Even Hibari-san sidestepped by the rim of the gymnasium gate, eyes fixated onto the crowds he detested so much. Envy and sadness overwhelmed me. I managed a trained cheerfulness in our final photos and for the rest of the day.

They left immediately after school. For farewell, Onii-chan gave me an extreme hug. I was told to not follow to the airport as they did not prepare a ride for the back trip. My walk home was mostly accompanied by Hana and Haru-chan. Neither inquired me of my passiveness today.

Dinner was blend with silence. I ate downcast at my bowl of rice with accusations for permitting Onii-chan's study abroad. My mind remained on the ringing of Reborn-chan's invitation.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR.

* * *

An oddly nostalgic "Hiee" sounded from a back alley. A school bag flew gracefully at the harmless walkway. Then following the thud of clapped textbooks, was the halting scream of cleats. The female figure was inhibited by an arm coated in black.

"Kusakabe-san?"

The teen nodded, she understandingly stepped back. A band fashioned in pompadours merely following in suit of their new head. The bullies ran on sight of the Disciplinarian Committee. Kyoko sighed. Meanwhile, the committee stood in place gazing meaningfully at the cloudy heavens.

A conversation ensued between the Head and Kyoko. Both grinned in understanding disappointments. No news had been heard of the Vongolas for months now. Kyoko intruded at their shared silence with alarming recall of an appointment. The girl dashed away, bidding farewell with beaming cheerfulness. Once out of sight, she leaned slumping against a telephone pole.

Her flip phone displayed a text of apology. Then ensuing was her muffled sobs of envy. A calendar morphed upon her screen. Today was her monthly appreciation day with Haru. A chuckle sounded at their broken promise, her hands vibrated. It was Hana.

Footsteps resonated in echoes as she descended into the dining room. Standing in the vacant cell, her fist clenched grudgingly at the fridge then microwave. The pandemonium of darkness fell upon the town. Her hands searched familiarly at the shelf. A candle was lit.

In immediacy, her eyes glazed at the warmth of light. Hunger and winter breeze was forgotten. Her hands molded cautiously at the golden flame. The livelihoods of passionate extremity replayed as she trotted listlessly by her living room.

She awoke alarmed by the illumination of the rooms. The clock beamed at her with hands at four. Jumping up panicked at the reminder of homework, she sprinted upstairs promptly shutting her door in concentration.

Tears welled with drowsiness, as students synced in large yawns on their way to Namimori High School. Kyoko merely strode with self-satisfaction as she silently entered class. She was greeted with questions on whether she finished homework in last night's outage. She exchanged greetings but only responded with a happy grin. Later, groans echoed erratically throughout school as teachers demanded for due assignments and reprimanded the examinees.

Creaking open her shoebox, Kyoko habitually cleansed it of jamming love letters and replaced her outdoor shoes with the indoor ones. A familiar voice called out to her, revealing Hana downcast and apologetic as she approached. Kyoko greeted her brightly and nodded understanding Hana's dilemma again.

Hana stuttered out apologies of her explosive outburst yesterday. However, her gaze landed on Kyoko's clutch of letters. Her words, now choked, with sneering pity at those crumpled letters. A series of laughter ensued between the two teens.

Hana stood, guilty, as she watched her best friend bade a warming good-bye, avoiding all attempts of her apology. Kyoko left school swiftly with habitual strides closing toward the commercial centre. Elegant walks stopped her mid-track amongst the crowd. Haru stood firm, her hair bobbed.

"Haru-chan...," Kyoko stuttered in disbelief.

Her inquiries intercepted by a box of cake shoved dangerously at her features. Then, as if on cue, Kyoko received the box and the two began their silent journey. Both arrived at a parking lot.

In mourning silence, the two ate cakes as they sat by the encircling fence. An unsaid agreement screamed their preference of the previously concrete walls. The Sawada residence was gone. Neither inquired anything of the other, they simply sat in companionship.

"Hey, don't you think that magician-san was so cool, Hiroshi?"

"Really? He felt creepy. The shape-shifting green chameleon was strange, too."

Two boys were bombarded with violent inquiries. The cakes abandoned defenceless on the road, as rapid dusts congealed on cream from the direction of the park.

"Just as expected," presided a man in black, his hand gently caressing Leon.

Kyoko and Haru stood in confusion.

_To be continued._

* * *

**chaos kai x**: Thank you for your review. I do agree the world needs more K27.

**Khrfan12**: Thank for reviewing. Stories for this pairing is rare. I even have to search in other languages just to find a few.

**Preppy-Stealthy-Ninja**: Thank you very much for your complements. I wish to not disappoint.

**Chrome Nagi Dokuro**: Thank you for your review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own KHR.

* * *

Mochida clutched his shinai tightly, his face contorted in paranoia. Unknowingly, fan girls encircled his seat, herding him in his usual state of infamy. Meanwhile, Kyoko sat in a trance, subconsciously whiting out "September" in her monthly planner. A shrill screech of "Hahi," shook both back to reality.

Haru ran to Kyoko's desk, not noting the repeating senpai's extreme distress, and knocked over the miniature porcelain figure on his desk. Mochida's face only paled in panic. His fan girls chattered in concern at their idol dimming in absolute horror. The sun shone mockingly on his window side seat. Meanwhile, the two girls behind him discussed on yesterday's encounter with a man wearing a strangely familiar fedora.

Afar by the door, Hana watched in precipitated guilt at the visiting student of prestige. In her hand held an unsent text for Kyoko. It was another one of her apologies for breaking her promise with Kyoko. Turning about, she cussed at the passerby saru, who in turn called out to Haru.

"Haru-san!" exclaimed Tanaka, "Gorilla-sensei will be rounding here in two minutes."

"Thank you," Haru charmed with a smile, "Tanaka-kun." She, then, turned to Kyoko and promised a meeting at a cake shop. After bidding a good-bye, Haru cautiously exited classroom 2-B and escaped the campus by her secret passage. In her mind was only the image of resemblance between Leon and that chameleon of yesterday.

"Brought to you by the Lunchtime News Committee," beamed a girl through the school-wide speaker, "Today, Tanaka-san and I have breaking news concerning our sickly principal. As of today, our caring principal, Yamada Kennichiro-san, has decided to resign. And we will bring to you soon at our speaker the new principal, H-...Hibari Kyoya-san?"

The whole campus halts to a stop. Afar, in proximity of the speaker was an oddly familiar anthem. "Midori tanabiku namimori no..." The song, too, came to a halt at a deep voice and soon changed to the high school anthem.

Eerily, the door slid open to reveal a tall man in black. "No slacking on duty," accompanied by Hibird's singing in the background, "Kamikorosu." The two announcers eep-ed back to duty with tremor in their voice.

Kyoko ran hurriedly toward the broadcast room, but was immediately obstructed by the flocking students at both doors of classroom 2-A. Passerby girls raved flustered to her friends of the hotness of the transfer students. Kyoko merely brushed past the girls and ascended the stairs. Behind her stood Mochida who grudgingly stared while gently holding the figure that snapped in half at her passing by.

"How long are you going to crowd there?" The fan girls turned to silence before quickly squiring away. "Kamikorosu," uttered Hibari with a smile of amusement. Meanwhile, Mochida froze in fear of his superior.

"Maa Maa, Hibari. There's not need to scare them all off." Hibari acknowledged Yammamoto's presence with a visible scowl. "Has the herbivore arrived yet?"

"Jyuudaime and that turf-head will not be returning until the eve," Gokudera confronted, "Didn't I already mention that at our last meeting!" Upon hearing this, Mochida snapped out of his trance.

Cautiously, as Mochida was about to escape, Yammamoto casually slung his arm around his senpai and gave a friendly greeting. Gokudera only gave a grunt before noting Mochida's presence and proceeded to asking him of his mission. To this Mochida only shuddered in knowing guilt.

Elsewhere in the schoolyard, Aldeheid's survey as the Liquidation Committee led to a confrontation with the Disciplinarian Committee. It was only a few moments later that screams were heard from two separate locations on campus. Upstairs, Kyoko stared dumbfounded at Enma who was conversing with Chrome.

Disappointed at not finding the former prefect, Kyoko was about to turn back before she finally registered that Enma was talking to Chrome. Turning on her heel, Chrome was tackled with a sprinting glomp. Immediately, however, Chrome shyly excused herself from Kyoko's hug for talk with the Shimon Boss elsewhere.

Kyoko sped-walked to the washroom, she hurriedly entered the stall and rose her foot to step the handle. A loud flush was heard. Kyoko only stood, a foot still on the handle, staring into the whirl of water. Her eyes pleaded with tears as if telling the squat toilet to also take away her confusion. In five minutes, she exited the stall to return to class, the phrase "Shimon Boss" plagued her mind.

The clock strokes five. Kyoko sat alone in the cake shop munching on her twelfth Mont Blanc. Haru was late, in fact, two hours late. The entrance rang open, not disappointing Kyoko, came the man adorned in a fedora. "Chaos, Kyoko," greeted the man as he casually sat across from her, "Remember that gift I gave you?"

"R...-reborn-kun?" The shop door rang open again. This time Hana ran in, two towering figures followed slowly. Kyoko's eyes widened.

Past noon, Haru gazed grievingly at the parking lot that the Sawada Residence once stood on. Losing track of time, she caught the sight of a black flame from the corner of her eye.

"Sawada! Didn't you say we won't be back until the eve?" exclaimed a loud figure from the flame.

"That was the cover-up plan, Onii-san," another replied coolly, his right hand reached out with rings linked by a dangling chain. Atop his shoulder, Na-tsu purred playfully against his master's cheek.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Ceyrai**: Thank you very much for taking your time to pointing out all these problems. I really really appreciate your help. I will do my best to follow your advice.

**Miyanoai**: I am really sorry for being so random in the second chapter. I will try my very best to add more details and this is the only time the perspective will be changing.

In general, thank you very much to those who bothered to review. I will try to better my writing to the best of my ability. Though, there might be quite a long delay before the next chapter, so I want to apologize beforehand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

* * *

Brown orbs reflected the fluorescent light of the screen.

He frowned. It was old; the tubing, and then the gross size of the television.

It reminded him of way too much. He didn't like to think much of it, at least not anymore. A fuzzed, metallic clang sounded as the ball made contact. Though his visage remained impassive, his eyes did not tear away.

White fumes trailed into the crisp air. Gokudera's green orbs wandered toward the baseball freak. The Italian grunted inwardly and stepped heavily on his sizzling cigar. Yammamoto finally reverted to the sight before him. It was grim, indeed.

The Momokyokais were in their own crisis. Eight men killed; all shot clean at both carotids. They were clean, too clean for an amateur. The bodies made it back to office with barely any evidence.

The martial artists had melanges of fear in their eyes. The police knew nothing, at least not yet. The pitter-patter continued.

They couldn't let such an incident be known this close to the election. They still needed a figure head. After all, Namimori was their home ground; their forces would falter if words got out.

It didn't help that their single alliance were with the very brats who had stormed their office just three years prior. Dealing with foreign mafia was no small matter.

These brats were the Vongolas.

Rapid steps were followed by the snapping open of the office door. Gokudera paid no attention to Mochida's panting; he merely snatched the reports away. The Storm Guardian met the words with a grimace.

The phone display flickered to a five. No mail, still. Kyoko glanced worriedly as she took another bite of her Mont Blanc. A whiff of espresso caught her attention; a foreign voice had called out to her. The man in black had already taken a seat across from her.

"Do you remember the gift I gave you?" he questioned with a surprisingly Japanese accent. His melanoid orbs pierced at her from the shadow of the fedora.

"Reborn-kun…."

Roaring blaze lit past the curtains. Ryohei paced impatiently; his steps disarrayed. The living room was fully lit; the clock strokes nine.

"Settle down, Ryohei," grunted a woman. The sofa creaked as she shot up to plant her fist upon her son's head. Ryohei barely reacted to the pain; he was worried about Kyoko. The father tore his attention from his games; he promptly shut off the console and proceeded to the front door. Maru's picture gleamed.

His actions caught the attention of the mother and son. The Sasagawa never leaves his gaming, especially not on his rare day-offs in Namimori. Then, the door bell rang. The duo dashed for the door.

"Welcome home, Kyoko," the father chimed, ignorant of the duo's effort. Kyoko's mouth hung agap; Hana cracked out a small smile. "Thank you very much, Kurokawa-chan," the man continued; he sidestepped. A flash of black engulfed Kyoko. Ryohei was embracing his precious sister with shouts of joy.

Hana's hand reached for her frontal. _A-argh, noise pollution…. _Kusakabe chuckled. Hana gasped inwardly; she had completely forgotten about the saru. Her head turned for the other, but he was long gone. She bid a short farewell to the family and turned to look for her employer.

Kusakabe followed with his umbrella, but Hana only waved away his offer. Her face broke into a minute smile before she disappeared into the curtains of rain. The disciplinarian head could only sigh; the chairman was walking her in opposition of the shrine.

The automated door opened to reveal Chrome.

"Sorry, Boss."

Tsuna frowned questioningly. Her indigo orb merely glanced toward the sleeping figure; his lashes soften to an understanding gaze. After all, the mist guardian was attached to the Miura.

He fingered away Haru's stray hair; He never wanted to involve any civilian into the Mafisco business. Furrows surfaced between his brows; a cold hand placed itself on his shoulder. Chrome called out with a soft whisper; Tsuna turned to her again with a smile.

She looked downcast; he refrained himself from a grimace.

He needed to change the topic.

"So, Chrome…" Tsuna worded awkwardly, "How's things on Xanxas's side?"

"Xanxas-sama said he will lend Fran to Boss… and gave this to you," she explained softly, handing over a USB drive. Tsuna gulped as reached for the hardware. His brown orbs studied it with suspicion; he need to get this to Gianni. Chrome followed him out the automated door.

Haru's eyes fluttered open; she sneaked a peek at their leaving figure. It wasn't her intention to leave Kyoko waiting.

Vibrations sent the entire base into a small scale earthquake; Squalo greetings can wake the dead. Haru shot up. Tsuna froze while Chrome watched unfazed. The man on screen was unexpectedly serious.

Kyoko felt bad for lying. She didn't have any homework undone; her figure slumped against the door of her room.

It all happened too fast; she hadn't expected her parents to be home, let alone her brother. The liveliness was too surreal. She stared absently into the frame of her dead pet; the family reunion felt wrong without Maru-chan.

Her hand reached habitually for her blazer; she hadn't clean out the letters yet. A black envelope stood out from amongst the clusters. She smiled; it was from Reborn-kun.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Lovelyalice12:** I am really sorry for taking this long. I hope this lives up to your expectations...

Yay! I'm finally back. I am very sorry for taking such a long time to update. I really hope I am not getting too verbose in this chapter. (feels depressed)

P.S. I have a very odd question for any KHR fans out there. Does Gokudera have a Italian name?


End file.
